Creepy Yaoi Life
by Melody Shadow 666
Summary: La vida en la casa es normal, todo lo normal que puede ser en una casa llena de creepypastas y yaoi (?) Los creepypastas intentaran conseguir a sus amados y entretenerse un rato.
1. Chapter 1

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Melody llegó a la casa, todos eran amigos y se llevaban bien aunque también había momentos en los que era la guerra.

Hoy era un día normal, Melody iba de camino a la cocina cuando vio a Smile Dog en su forma humanizada, tenía el pelo negro con las puntas rojas, la piel blanca, los ojos negros, tenía dos orejas rojas y una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Mel.

-Hola Smile.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó curioso mirando por encima del hombro de la menor (que no era difícil porque era de las más bajitas).

-Un sándwich de Nocilla, ¿por?

-¿Me haces uno?

-Nop, tienes manos háztelo tú además ¿no era que los perros no podían comer chocolate?- preguntó curiosa mientras agarraba una cuchara.

-En mi forma humana puedo y que mala gente- Smile se fue de la cocina indignado.

Los sándwiches de Melody eran un 95% Nocilla y un 5% de pan, y seguro que los vuestros también pero con Nutella u otra cosa.

Mientras en el comedor se encontraba un Masky aburrido, viendo episodios de Marble Hornets porque Hoodie se había ido a ducharse, a su lado un Toby aburrido pensaba en que podía hacer hasta que se le vino a la cabeza una idea.

-Hey Masky- dijo Toby dándole en el hombro a Masky, Masky lo ignoró por completo.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-Hey Masky.

-¿¡Qué quieres?!- dijo Masky al borde de la histeria.

-Hola- dijo Toby feliz por sacar de quicio a Masky.

-Hoy no está Hoodie para sujetarme te vas a enterar.- Masky agarró un cuchillo de su sudadera- corre si no quieres morir.

Toby estaba corriendo siendo perseguido por Masky por todo el salón, mientras Melody salía feliz con su sandwich de Nocilla con pan, cuando Toby en un intento de huir de la ira del enmascarado blanco (suena a villano de comic, piénsalo) tropezó con Melody haciendo que se le cayera el sandwich se le cayera y Smile con una velocidad súper sónica, y respetando la ley de los cinco segundos, en su forma perruna arrebató el sándwich activando el modo drama de Melody, Melody se arrodilló mirando el lugar donde había estado su sándwich.

-¡NOOOO! ¿¡Por qué?! Mi pobre sándwich, ¡era demasiado joven! ¡Ni lo había probado!- "llorando" en el suelo, luego su tristeza se remplazó por ira, su mirada su clavó en los dos chicos que estaban persiguiéndose- ¡VOSOTROS! ¡QUIETOS YA!- gritó la chica seria.

Los dos frenaron en seco, Masky aun con el cuchillo en el aire, la voz de la chica los congeló, giraron la cabeza con miedo y vieron a Melody, les estaba mirando furiosa con sus ojos morados con la pupila roja, los dos chicos tuvieron miedo, MUCHO miedo, Melody fue avanzando poco a poco, a cada paso los chicos retrocedían pero la pared les impidió el retroceso y vierón como Melody con una sonrisa macabra se acercaba a ellos y en sus manos una espada negra; Melody levanto la espada y

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, nos veremos pronto**

 **Ok no a quien quiero engañar no les dejaría con la intriga solo bajen y verán lo que pasa.**

…

…

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

…

….. Sigan bajando y no se impacienten

….

…..

….

…

….

… ¿ya ven la letra?

…..

…..

…..

…...

….

…..

….. Bueno si han leído todo hasta aquí han sido pacientes, si lo fueron poned #fuiPacienteYQuieroPremio y les enviare un Smile dog de regalo.

Smile: ¿¡por qué yo?!

Por comerte mi sándwich bich

Smile: te odio

Me vas a querer pronto.

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…

…

…

Apareció un Hoodie salvaje poniéndose delante de los chicos con los brazos extendidos para impedir que les hiciera daño; Melody bajo poco a poco la espada con los ojos abiertos como platos, la espada cayó al suelo y se desvaneció, Melody sonrió, sacó su móvil y sacó una foto.

-Perfecto, el seme descamisado cuidando a su suke y a su uke- dijo feliz para después salir corriendo.

Hoodie hacia unos momentos que había salido de la ducha y había tenido tiempo a ponerse un pantalón y la ropa interior, pero tenía el pelo mojado e iba sin camisa;

/Masky POV/

Mierda, maldito Toby por su culpa iba a morir, cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero no sentí nada, abrí los ojos y pude ver un cabello castaño claro, una espalda ancha… Un momento, ¡era Hoodie! Hoodie sin camisa, con agua resbalando de su cuerpo y bajando hasta su… Creo que estoy empezando a babear, pero ¿¡cómo no hacerlo con lo que tenía delante?!

Hoodie se veía muy bien, vi hacia mi derecha y vi a Toby sonrojado mirando a Hoodie, MI Hoodie, iba a asesinar a Toby como siguiera mirando a Hoodie, él es MÍO y de nadie más.

Melody cortó mis pensamientos diciendo.

\- Perfecto, el seme descamisado cuidando a su suke y a su uke- dijo feliz para después salir corriendo.

Hoodie nos miró con un pequeño sonrojo, creo que me voy a desmayar.

-V-voy a que Melody vaya a borrar esa foto- dijo antes de salir corriendo detrás de Melody.

Me limpié la nariz para ver si estaba sangrando, por suerte no, luego miré a Toby y me acerqué a él, en su oído susurre amenazante.

-Acércate a Hoodie y te voy a matar de la peor manera posible y te juro que conseguiré que sientas dolor, ¿entendido Tobías?- terminé de decirle acercando el cuchillo de antes.

-E-entendido…- dijo antes de salir corriendo a otra parte.

Yo subí al cuarto que compartía con Hoodie y me fui al baño, me desvestí y tiré la ropa al suelo, colgué una toalla y deje mi mascara de lado, me metí en la ducha y abrí el agua, poro no paraba de pensar en Hoodie sin camisa con esas gotas de agua resbalándose por su rostro, su rostro sin su pasamontañas, su pelo castaño, sus ojos marrones, su piel blanca, las gotas resbalarían por su cuello y luego por su torso, hasta llegar al pantalón y perderse dentro de la ropa interior de mi amigo, si había llegado así en ese momento, si hubiera venido un poco antes podría haber bajado en ropa interior o sin nada… Esos pensamientos hicieron que mi cuerpo se empezara a calentar, me mordí el labio inferior y sentí mi "amigo" más despierto, mientras las gotas descendían por mi cuerpo recordándome la imagen de Hoodie, guie i mano a mi miembro, empecé a tocar mi miembro pensando en Brian, subí mi mano de arriba abajo, mientras pensaba en él, en las cosas que me podría hacer, mi respiración se tornó entrecortada, y pequeños jadeos empezaron a salir de mis labios, apoye mi otra mano en la pared para buscar soporte, aumenté el ritmo y pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca, seguí así gimiendo el nombre de mi amigo hasta que alcance el climax, exclamando

-Hoodie…- vi el líquido blanco esparcirse por mi mano, intenté relajar mi respiración y bajar el sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Me empecé a duchar, esta vez bien, al acabar de ducharme y salí del baño, me puse una toalla alrededor de la cintura, fui a coger mi máscara pero vi que no estaba y al lado había una nota, " _he cogido tu máscara un rato o para toda la vida, JODETE #venganza, soy Mel por cierto_

 _PD: no diré nada de que te estabas masturbando pensando en Hoodie ;)"_

-¡Maldita hija de su madre!- grité sonrojado.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui al salón allí la vi sentada en el sofá, con mi máscara en una mano y leyendo un libro, me puse delante de ella quitándole el libro y tirándolo a otra parte.

-Dame mi máscara- dije autoritario.

-No JODETE y devuélveme mi libro.

-Dame mi máscara ahora- exigí.

-No te la voy a dar.

-Entonces te la quitaré.

-No lo harás.

-¿Por qué no lo haría acaso me vas a controlar?

-No lo harás porque si no le diré a Hoodie que te estabas masturbando pensando en él- eso me puso nervioso.

-¿Y por qué te iba a creer?- le dije retándola con la mirada.

-Porque lo grabé con el móvil y se pueden escuchar perfectamente tus "mhm… Brian" o tus "si, Hoodie, si"- dijo imitando mi voz, yo me sonroje al máximo y la miré un poco asustado.

-No serías capaz- dije un tanto asustado.  
-Soy MUY capaz- dijo y yo palidecí- pero no lo haré, no te preocupes- yo suspiré aliviado- pero déjame tu máscara un ratito.

Yo suspiré y la miré, tenía una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro, me quedaba sin máscara o Hoodie sabía lo que sentía por ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendrás mi máscara?- pregunté resignado.

-Antes de cenar te la devuelvo.

-Ok tienes hasta las ocho.

-Gracias Tim.

-Llámame Masky.

-Sin máscara eres Tim.

-Agh… Está bien.

-Wiii- de repente me abrazó y me dijo.- te ayudaré con tu amado.- dijo feliz antes de irse corriendo.

Yo me quedé allí de piedra, ¿tan fácil era ver lo que sentía? U otra cosa peor, ¿en qué lío me había metido?

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hola! Ya dije que tendría dos fics de la creepy house TOTALMENTE diferentes y en mundos diferentes, el fic de Melody no tiene NADA que ver con este, bueno ya veréis que este será un fanfic con MUCHO, MUCHO yaoi, bueno espero que me haya salido bien y ¡adiós!**


	2. Chapter 2

El día era normal, tranquilo, nada fuera de lo normal, en resumen, aburrido y más para los creepypastas, ese día las chicas y Trenderman habían salido de compras; Slenderman estaba trabajando, Splendorman estaba fuera con Sally porque iban al parque a jugar, Offenderman había salido… Bueno todos os imagináis para qué; Bloody estaba encerrado en su cuarto pintando, Herobrine estaba en Minecraft asustando jugadores, Puppeteer y Jason estaban torturando niños cada uno a su manera, y los demás haciendo más cosas.

Bueno nuestros creepys estaban sumamente aburridos, tirados por el salón mirando a la nada.

-Hey chicos- saludó Mel bajando las escaleras con sus auriculares puestos- ¿qué os pasa?

-Nos aburrimos- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Por qué no jugáis videojuegos?

-Nos los hemos pasado ya todos.- dijo Ben.

-Y al final ALGUNO- dijo Toby- acaba picado.

-CofcofJeffcofcof- siguió Eyeless Jack.

-Jaja muy sutil Jack- dijo Jeff con fastidio.

-Ja ja ja ja pues a mí me ha parecido gracioso- dijo Laughing Jack.

-Vale… ¿Y si jugamos a los retos? preguntó Melody feliz de la vida, con ideas fujoshis por su cabeza.

-Vale- dijo L.J

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo E.J

-Hasta que encuentre otro videojuego para jugar…- aceptó Ben.

-Me apunto.- Toby se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

-Bueno si los demás se apuntan…- dijo Hoodie.

-Si Hoodie juega yo también.

-No voy a quedarme solo y aburrido- dijo Jeff.

-Vale pues hagamos un círculo- dijo Mel.

Todos se sentaron en círculo, de derecha a izquierda en este orden, Melody, L.J, Jeff, Masky, Hoodie, , Ben y Toby; Toby volvió con una botella de cristal de Coca Cola llena.

-Melody toma- dijo Toby tendiéndole la botella- no había botellas así que…- Toby no pudo acabar porque Melody ya se había acabado la Coca Cola.

-Ala ya podemos jugar- dijo poniendo la botella en el centro y girándola.

La botella rodo y rodo varios segundos hasta parar y quedar apuntando a Jeff.

-Oh mi pequeña víctima es Jeff- dijo Melody con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja enseñando sus colmillos.

-Ay Zalgo Mío*- dijo Jeff rezando para que el reto de Melody no fuera muy fuerte.

Melody se acercó a Jeff y le dijo al oído algo que hizo que Jeff se sonrojara.

-¡No pienso hacer esto!- dijo Jeff aún sonrojado.

-Pues entonces tendrás que…- Melody le dijo otra cosa al oído que hizo que Jeff estuviera igual que un tomate.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Elijo el primero!- dijo Jeff levantándose aún rojo.

-Pues ve, ale ale- dijo Mel moviendo las manos como diciendo "ve"

Jeff se levantó y empezó a caminar, todos siguieron a Jeff a una distancia prudente todos caminaron hasta estar delante del despacho de Slenderman.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó susurrando Toby.

-Vosotros solo observad…- susurró Mel mientras grababa con el móvil y todos miraban al interior del despacho.

Jeff entro al despacho, con los nervios a flor de piel y con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas, aun recordaba el reto de Melody y se iba a vengar por eso, la chica le dijo _"tienes que ir con Slenderman, acercarlo a tu rostro como si lo fueras a besar y entonces le quitas la corbata y sales corriendo"_ la venganza por eso iba a ser terrible, abrió la puerta lentamente y entro.

-Hola Slender…- dijo Jeff tímidamente, extrañando al peliblanco.

-Hola Jeff ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Slender dejando unos papeles de lado.

-¿En que trabajas?- preguntó Jeff acercándose al mayor.

-Nada importante- dijo Slenderman fijándose en que Jeff cada vez se acercaba más.

Jeff no respondió y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro del mayor, sus alientos chocaban y Slender notó como el chico empezaba a desatarle la corbata, ¿qué estaba haciendo ese niño? Era la pregunta que rondaba por su mente mientras veía como el chico se separaba con su corbata roja en sus manos y salía corriendo fuera del despacho, Slender estaba en un shock total, y lo peor de todo, le había gustado a tener a Jeff tan cerca y ¿¡le hubiera gustado besarlo?! Vale, demasiado trabajo por ahora, Slender se giró y se sirvió un café para relajar el fuerte latido de su corazón.

Mientras un híper mega ultra sonrojado Tomate The killer, también conocido como Jeff iba con una corbata en la mano, que se asemejaba al color de su cara y los demás lo veían divertidos, Jeff solo se sentó con la corbata en la mano y giró la botella que paro en…

Laughing Jack, a Jeff se le ensanchó la sonrisa mientras una malvada idea rondaba por su cabeza, mientras Jack estaba un poco asustado.

-Tienes que pedirle una cita a Jill.- dijo Jeff solemne mientras los demás empezaban a reírse.

-¡Si hago eso me acosará durante todo lo que me queda de vida!- Jack lo pensó dos segundos- ¡Más aún!

-Es eso o ir y hablar con Jill sin camiseta- dijo Jeff mientras Jack miraba furioso a Jeff.

-Haré la primera, no quiero que me viole.

Los demás reían por anticipado excepto Melody que estaba escuchando música mirando su mini libreta negra con una mariposa blanca.

Todos siguieron a Jack por el pasillo, al lado de su cuarto donde ponía "laughing Jill" en blanco y la puerta era negra, Jack toco dos veces antes de entrar, mientras los demás miraban desde la puerta y Melody hablaba con Jeff.

-Hijo de puta- le susurró a Jeff.

-Tú me hiciste hacer ese reto yo te lo devuelvo.

-Pero te juro que te la devolveré y en forma de golpe…

Un grito de entusiasmo de Laughing Jill hizo que su conversación viendo como Jill saltaba a los brazos de Jack y le besaba, haciendo que Melody apretara los puños; todos volvieron a sentarse en círculo y Jack giró la botella, haciendo que le tocara a Toby.

-Bien, bien esto va a ser divertido- dijo Laughing Jack sonriente.

Jack se fue a la cocina, pronto se sintió el olor de waffles o gofres y era sumamente delicioso, más para Toby, Jack salió con un plato de gofres recién hechos, que estaba haciendo que ha todos se les cayera la baba, se lo puso a Toby delante.

-Tíralos.- dijo Jack dándole el plato a Toby.

-¿¡Cómo?!- gritó Toby- ¡No puedo! Va en contra de mí, de mis principios, ¡de mi religión! ¿¡Acaso quieres que cometa sacrilegio?!

-Si.

-¿Y si me opongo?

-Estarás diez minutos dentro de un armario con Offenderman- dijo Jack con una sonrisa triunfal mientras se escuchaba el "ooh" por parte de Melody y Toby palidecía.

Toby aceptó a regañadientes, Toby a paso lento, MUY lento, fue a la papelera de la cocina, con las manos temblando y sin mirar el plato, fue uno de los momentos más duros de su vida, fue quitando los gofres del plato poco a poco hasta que el plato estuvo limpio y Toby a punto de llorar.

Habían grabado todos los retos y este era uno para recordar durante mucho tiempo.

Toby giró la botella y el siguiente fue Ben, pero Toby no sabía a qué retarle.

-¿Alguien me puede decir un reto?- preguntó Toby.

-Eso no se vale.- dijo E.J

-Va, yo le echo un clave a Toby.- dijo Melody con una gran idea.

-Pero luego tendrás que hacer un reto tu- dijo Ben y los demás estuvieron de acurdo- y te lo haré yo.

-Okay- Melody le dijo algo al oído a Toby y Toby se rio.

-Ben- Toby intentaba decirlo bien sin reírse- tendrás que vestirte de maid- dijo Toby estallando en carcajadas junto los demás.

-¡NO!

-Pues tendrás que quemar los videojuegos de Zelda.- dijo Toby, eso se lo acababa de inventar él, quería ver a Ben de maid.

-¿Y de dónde sacaras el traje?- cuestionó Ben astuto.

-Yo te puedo conseguir uno no te preocupes.- dijo Melody antes de salir fuera de la casa.

Treinta minutos después Melody volvía con una bolsa de color blanco en la que no se podía ver el contenido, agarró a Ben del brazo y se lo llevó a su habitación.

Un rato después bajo un Ben vestido con el típico traje de maid de color verde, con el pelo bien peinado, unos zapatos negros y un sonrojo en las mejillas, Eyeless Jack apenas lo vio se le empezó a caer la baba debajo de su máscara azul, Ben estaba muy muy muy violable a los "ojos" de .

Melody le empezó a sacar fotos a Ben, mientras Jack empezaba a crear un charco de baba debajo suya y los demás se reían y Ben, bueno él estaba planeando una venganza, una dulce venganza.

Ben volvió a sentarse, avergonzado y aun sonrojado porque Jack no le quitaba la vista de encima, fue a decirle lo que tenía que hacer a Melody.

-Cántanos algo- dijo Ben sabiendo que a Melody le daba mucha vergüenza cantar con gente mirándola.

-Me niego.

-Pues pídele a Bloody que te pinte con vestido- dijo Ben con una gran sonrisa mientras Melody debatía mentalmente de la mejor opción.

Por una parte le daba MUCHA vergüenza cantar delante de todos los chicos, por la otra odiaba llevar vestido y estar quieta, pero si cantaba los chicos se burlarían de ella y si le pedía a Bloody que la pintara y no aceptaba estaba salvada, empezó a mover las manos como si fuera una balanza y al final dijo que iba a elegir.

-La segunda.- dijo Melody rezando interiormente para que Bloody no aceptara pintarla.

Melody fue hasta su cuarto donde se cambió y fue a la habitación de Bloody, se quedó mirando la puerta dos segundos ponía "Bloody Painter" y había manchas de pintura alrededor, ignorando a los chicos a sus espaldas y sus pequeñas risas y que la estuvieran grabando, tocó tres veces la puerta hasta que se escuchó un "pasa" por parte del pintor, Melody entró mirando el cuarto donde el chico tenía muchos lienzos tanto en blancos como pintados, y estaba sentado, con su máscara mirando un cuaderno de dibujo, se acercó hasta él.

-Hola…- dijo un poco tímida, no le gustaba esa situación para NADA.

-Hola Mel.- dijo el pintor viéndola y dejando su cuaderno de lado.

-Bloody, yo, bueno, te quería pedir- dijo intentando decir algo coherente- ¿me podrías pintar?- eso lo dijo en voz más baja mirando a otra parte, concretamente a un boceto de la libreta de Bloody y rezaba interiormente que dijera que no

-Si claro- dijo el pintor tranquilo.- mañana si quieres te pinto.

-Vale… Por mi bien.

Melody salió de la habitación directa a su cuarto a cambiarse y luego sentada volvió a girar la botella, con la mente un poco en otra parte y señalando a Masky, Melody sin pensárselo mucho dijo.

-Sientate encima de Hoodie y quédate así el resto del juego.

-Ni de coña.

-Pues quédate en ropa interior y SIN máscara.

-Tampoco.

-Pues tírate por una ventana que quieres que te diga macho- Melody cuando se ponía pensativa y la molestaban utilizaba el mismo vocabulario que con los de su clase, uno lleno de vaciladas.

-Ja ja ja que graciosa- dijo Masky sarcástico.

-Más que tu si, te propongo otro reto, vete a buscar tu gracia que ha salido corriendo junto con tu dignidad.

-No le hables así- dijo Hoodie encarando a la menor.

-Y que vas a hacer ¿pegarme para defender a tu dama en apuros?- dijo refiriéndose a Masky.

-Tu puta madre- dijeron Hoodie y Masky a la vez.

-Las vuestras que son más capullas.- dijo levantándose.

Al final acabó con una pelea verbal en la que Melody ganaba por saber tantas vaciladas, mientras los otros se burlaban de los retos que habían hecho, haciendo que Slender, Bloody y Puppeteer bajaran a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Pero qué?- dijo Slender viendo a todos discutir.

-Meee, no es para tanto- dijo Puppeteer hasta que un jarrón voló cerca de su cabeza- vale si lo es.

Bloody se mantuvo callado mirando la escena, Ben estaba aún vestido de maid, a Melody pelear con Hoodie y Masky, a E.J mirar fijamente a Ben, Jeff con la cobarta de Slender puesta, Toby comiendo gofres despreocupado, Jack diciéndole cosas a Jeff y Jill pegada a , Bloody sacó una foto con el móvil para dibujarlo porque era una escena graciosa, mientras Slender estaba empezando a perder la calma, suspiró y dijo.

-Ya basta, ¡quedaos todos quietos!- dijo agarrando a Melody, Hoodie, Masky, a los Jacks, a Ben, Jeff y Toby al que se cayeron los gofres y empezó a lamentar la perdida.- ¿me podéis explicar esto?- dijo intentando mantener la calma.

-¡ES SU CULPA!- dijeron todos señalándose entre ellos.

-Es culpa de Jeff por hacerme pedirle una cita a Jill.

-¿No querías salir conmigo? ¿No soy suficiente para ti amor? ¿¡O es que hay otra chica?!- dijo Jill pasando de la tristeza al enfado.- me voy a mi cuarto y ¡tendremos esa cita! ¡Verás que soy mejor que cualquier zorra!- dijo exaltada yendo a su cuarto.

-¡Yo te mato Jeff!- dijo Jack intentando soltarse del agarre del tentáculo de Slender.

-¡Es culpa de Melody por retarme a mí y a Ben!- gritó Jeff señalando a la morena.

-¿¡Mía?! ALGUIEN me dijo que tenía que pedir que me pintaran con vestido, y ¡odio estar quieta y llevar vestido! Y que culpa tengo que Masky sea un cagado.

-¡Te estoy escuchando!

Y se volvió a formar otra revuelta de gritos entre los creepypastas.

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Slender apretando a los chicos con los tentáculos haciendo que pararan de hablar- desde hoy prohibido jugar a los retos.- dijo soltándolos y cada uno se fue por su lado.

 **Bueno hola a todos Melody Shadow de vuelta, quiero agradecerle a Martucha3, espero que esto haya saciado un poco tu sed de yaoi, pronto seguiré con más capítulos, y ahora por cierto puse lo de "ay zalgo mío" por la expresión "ay dios mío" y como son creepypastas pues su dios es Zalgo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO**

 **Bueno, hola a todos, quiero dar un aviso y es que voy a parar las series y empezar con otra que tengo en mente porque con las demás estoy semi bloqueada y no me gusta escribir por obligación, hasta que se me ocurra algo solo mejoraré los capítulos y adiós y lo siento.**


End file.
